Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, radiographic image capturing systems have been commercialized in which a radiographic image is generated by performing image processing on a digital radiographic image obtained by digitalizing a radiographic image, which is an intensity distribution of radiation obtained by being irradiated with radiation such as X-rays from a radiation generator and transmitting the radiation through an object. For example, in X-ray imaging systems, an X-ray generator performs application of X-rays, and an X-ray image capturing apparatus acquires image data and transfers the image data to an image acquisition computer for image processing and storing. The image acquisition computer displays an image that has been subjected to image processing on a display device.
In recent years, a technique has been regarded as mainstream in which an X-ray image capturing apparatus transfers an acquired image to a computer using radio based on IEEE 802.11 standards or the like so that the image may be processed and stored. The X-ray image capturing apparatus that performs wireless communication is connected to a dedicated access point (hereinafter, referred to as an AP), and transmits data via the AP. Furthermore, the X-ray image capturing apparatus may include an AP function instead of using a dedicated AP.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-165919 discloses a technique in which wireless communication is tried with a console as a communication target in an infrastructure mode in the case where a designation for performing communication in the infrastructure mode is provided and wireless communication is performed in an ad-hoc mode in the case where communication is impossible.
However, the X-ray image capturing apparatus provided with the AP function is movable and the location where the X-ray image capturing apparatus is installed may not be fixed. In this case, wireless communication becomes unstable depending on the location of the X-ray image capturing apparatus. Furthermore, in the case where radiographing is performed using an X-ray image capturing apparatus that is not provided with the AP function, an obtained captured image may be transmitted to an image acquisition computer via an X-ray image capturing apparatus that is provided with the AP function. In this case, two wireless communication paths, that is, a path between the apparatus not provided with the AP function and the apparatus provided with the AP function and a path between the apparatus provided with the AP function and the computer, are present. Therefore, the communication speed decreases depending on the location of the apparatuses and the computer.